Suspended by the Olympians
by Leopardheart of Windclan
Summary: Marilee Karalis is a girl that has been in an orphanage all her life. But then one wrong thing happens, she is whisked away to Camp Half-Blood. She doesn't know what is happening but it might cause her choice for the future. Before Percy comes to camp, then after he leaves on the quest in the LT, and SOM. Disclaimer:I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.
1. Chapter 1

Suspended by the Olympians

A girl was sprinting, sprinting for her life. A large dark shape was following her. The girl was no more than fourteen years old. She screamed as a shadow caught her foot, and tripped her. "No!" She howled, and was dragged away by the shadows.

Then I awoke, my knife in the palm of my hand. Gasping for air I see my guardian watching over me. "Marilee, are you okay?" My guardian whispers. I nod, my eyes wide with fear. My guardian sighs of relief. "Good, now go back to sleep. The last day of school is tomorrow." Something in my guardian's eyes scared me.

"Valsiliki. Do you know where my parents are?" My guardian seemed to tense up. Val is my own age, but she acted like a mother to me.

"No Mari. Sorry, but you know that they died in a fire.." Val replied grimly, but something flickered in Val's eyes that kept me frightened. Val sensed this and walked out of the room. I felt alone, and the memories that were in Val's eyes almost made her cry. I sheathe my knife, and falls back asleep.

-^.^-

I wake up to the sound of pipes. "VAL!" I howl in annoyance. Val turns red with embarrassment. I just roll my eyes, and gets out of bed. I get ready, barely brushing my dark chocolate hair.

"Sorry, Mari! I was just practicing... Band! Yeah band!" Val replies a little to quickly. I narrows my eyes suspiciously.

"Val... What are you no-" I am cut off by a howling sound, shadows fill the room. Val squeaks and shoves me to the door.

"RUN!" Val commands, and I go flying. I slams into something soft, but jet black.

"What in the world?" I gasped and looks straight into the eyes of a hellhound. I take out my knife from my boot. The hellhound knocks it away, and bares it's razor fang teeth. Reaching for the knife, but it is out of reach. "Val! What is going on?! THESE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!" I shrieked. The hellhound snaps at my head. I roll away, and hears the _crunch_ sound of jaws snapping air.

"Mari! We have to get to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island!" Val yelled, and slashed a demonic shadow to dust. I stood stiff legged, facing the hellhound.

"Be gone!" I whispered, then a silver arrow shot the hellhound straight in the neck. Val jumped up joyously.

"The Hunters! It is the Hunters!" Val was chanting. I was puzzled. _Who is the Hunters?_ I wondered. A young girl, about twelve orders her Hunters down.

"Ah. Mari, you were facing death straight in the face. Literally." The girl mused. _All right that is it, when I get my knife back..._ I thought angered by this girl's tone... Wait the girl is becoming taller, and more... Woman like. Val bows down.

"Lady Artemis! We thank you, for saving our lives!" Val said. _Lady Artemis? Like in the Greek Mythology? You've got to be kidding me._ I raise an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Wait, Artemis? Seriously, the Goddess of the Hunt, and animals. Yeah right." I snorted. Artemis turned to Mari, something flashed in her eyes.

"I am Artemis, twin sister of Apollo. The Gods and Goddesses are real my dear, you seem to have potential of becoming a Hunter." Artemis said, another flash in her eyes. I closed my own eyes. _If I join... I won't go to school. Well for the last day at least._

"I am sorry, Lady Artemis. I can't. I just don't believe that the Gods and Goddesses are real." I sighed and sat down. Artemis looked away, she shrunk down to the size of the others and started to leave. But Artemis turned.

"Valsiliki, protect her. She might be... Useful one of these days. Get her to Half-Blood camp soon." Artemis whispered, and took one last look at Mari before leaving. I cross my arms, my shocking green eyes clouded with confusion. Val falls back asleep, I patiently wait for the awful bell of the orphanage to ring. An hour from now.

-^.^-

I blink the drowsiness from my eyes. It had been a long hour, still puzzled by the Goddess that I think, appeared. Val is staring at me, studying me. I feel self-conscious when she does that. "Uh.. Val? Are you uh.. Okay?" I stammered, still self-conscious. She just nods, turns around, and walks out of the room. I sigh, and follows her. "Wait my bag." I growled and ran back to grab it.

-^.^-

I fidgeted all through homeroom, and her choir class. Val looked at me synthetically, she mouthed. 'Just a few more minutes.' Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a few minutes. Something burst through the small door to the choir room. Val squeaked, and fainted on the spot. "Val!" I cried out, and took out my knife. A loud ROAR echoed around the room. My eyes widen at the horrible sight. "HYDRA!" I screamed, and slapped Val awake. My choir teacher was screaming so high, I could have sworn he was a little girl. I make one of the stupidest mistakes in my life. Run at the Hydra. Val flings something at my head. "Ack!" Looking down at the object, I tilt my head. "How is a necklace, and bracelet going to help me?!" I yelled, and slashed the Hydra's leg with my knife. No damage was taken to the Hydra at all.

"Pick them UP!" Val screeched and shoved more kids into a closet. I growl, and pick the items up. They grew heavy, and then the bracelet and necklace shimmered into a gold bow. I gasp, as a quiver of shiny bronze arrows appear from the bracelet. I pick it up, I had never shot a bow before, let alone held one. I tremble, and load the bow. A girl emerges from the closet, she is tall with blonde hair.

"Marilee Karalis! WHAT IS THAT?" The unknown girl shrieked. I cover my ears, and collapse onto the carpet. Val tosses a chair at the Hydra. I get back up, and rearm the bow. I shakily aim for the chest. I release the arrow, and the Hydra bursts into a dusty yellow cloud. I stumble, then darkness over comes me.

-^.^-

"Mari! Mari! MARI wake UP!" Hands slap my across the face, over and over again. I groan in pain, and cover my face with my hands. Val breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods!"

"Where are we?" I grumble, and look out a car window.

"Headed to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why is she here?" I point at the tall girl. She looks over at me, something sparking in her eyes. Val whispers in the girl's ear. I get a regarded look on my face, I think.

"Mari, my name is Angel Ballis. I saw what happened back there, and it scared me. A lot." Angel replied. I just snort, and look out the window again. We stop at an empty hill.

"Why are we here? An empty field, are you dropping me off so I can be fed to the 'monsters'" I snarled. Tears fill Val's eyes.

"No, we are at Camp Half-Blood." She stares at something, wait where did that tree come from?

"Val are you okay?" I ask softly, concerned for my friend. She just nods and... hugs the tree... Okay she not okay. Angel races to the tree.

"Thaila's tree!" She exclaimed, and touched the tree. I back away. Fatal mistake for me. Angel's eyes widen in fear.

"MARI! LOOK OUT!" I whirl around, and scream at the top of my lungs. Of course, there was Laelaps, the dog destined to always catch its prey. I look around and dart out of the way. I grasp the necklace, and bracelet. I aim my arrow, and release my hold. I miss completely. I drop my bow, and run up the hill. Laelaps gains speed, and snaps at my foot. Val faints, and starts to roll down the hill. I trip over her, and scream. Angel cries for help, then a blinding light flashes.

"Need help?" A blonde haired man grins, at me. I snarl at him and slap Laelaps's nose. The dog whimpers, and I gasp.

_Don't hurt me master! I just want to play tag!_

"How am... How... HOW?" I shriek, then pass out.

-^.^-

_Master? MASTER? MASTER!? Someone help my master!_ Laelaps howls in grief. I look at the dog, he is a brown with black patches. I gape at the dog.

"Laelaps... Is... REAL? And talking to me?" I gasp for air, a firm hand grips my shoulder. A see the blonde person again.

"That dog isn't speaking. Plus why hasn't it eaten you yet? I can understand why it hasn't eaten me, I am waaaaayyyy to awesome." He gives me a cocky grin. I slug him in his pretty little nose.

"This dog is speaking to me. I can hear it!" I growled, and looked at Laelaps. Laelaps tackles me, and licks my face. "Hey! Stop!" I get slobbered on. Wiping off my slobbered face, I look up. A half-horse and half-man stares at me. "AHHHHH!" I scream and hide my face. Centaur? Laelaps? Hydra? This stuff isn't real! I peek out, and it hits me that the guy I slugged was. "APOLLO? OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!" I wailed, and slammed my head on the ground. Angel grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"That is Chiron, he is a centaur and will be taking us to camp Half-Blood." She whispered in my ear. Chiron? The trainer of gods? I must be hallucinating, or in a coma, maybe both.

"O-O-Okay..." I tremble and keep an eye on Laelaps. Laelaps licks my hand. I tremble even more.

-^.^-

"You will be in the Hermes cabin. Get along well." Mr. D. snickered and drank his Diet Coke.

I shakily walk out to the forest. "Laelaps?" I whispered, and the dog appeared.

_Master! Are you okay? You are shaking like a leaf in an earthquake!_

"Laelaps, don't call me Master. Plus Mr. D. said I couldn't keep you." I kneel down and kiss the dog's head. Laelaps looks at me unhappily.

_But Master! I just can't leave you. Maybe there is a way... I know! I will stay out here and be a good dog!_ I think about this for a minute.

"Okay, but stay hidden. I don't want to loose you." I whispered, and hugged the dog. Laelaps's tail wags a million miles per hour. I smile, and walk to the Hermes cabin. A tall kid with sandy colored hair smiles at me. I must look regarded because his smile dampens a bit.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin! The best cabin in all of camp!" He holds out his hand, and I warily take it. Kids wrestling and pickpocketing others are all over the cabin. "You get the new sleeping bag over there!" He points to a bag in the corner. I sigh, and starts to walk to it. A hand grabs me. "I am Luke, camp counselor for the Hermes cabin."

"I am Marilee Karalis. Orphan." I stalk over to my sleeping bag, and stare out at the forest. Angel sits beside me.

"I am sure Laelaps will be fine all alone out somewhere. He was before you came." She gets up and talks with some Hermes kids. Ha. Laelaps was not alone, just playing with some chipmunks. I fall asleep, my hand on the necklace.

-^.^-

I wake up with the necklace gone. I shriek. "MY NECKLACE!" I hear a small snickering sound. I look murderously at a kid who was laughing. I clench my fist and punch the kid in the gut. He starts to cry, and I look around. Luke was looking at me disapprovingly. I glare at the brat, and take my necklace back. It turns to the bow, and my bracelet grows into my quiver of arrows. Luke's eyes widen in surprise.

"To Chiron, and Mr. D. NOW." He drags me to the Big House. I yelp as I am shoved inside. A blonde girl glares at me, I look at the ground instead of glaring back. Chiron talks with Luke, looking at me every so often. I shuffle my feet, and feel the venomous gaze from the girl.

"Marilee Karalis. We need to talk." Chiron leads me inside. I wince and follow him to a living room looking area. "Luke told me everything. He thinks you are Apollo's kid because of that bow. But I don't know for sure. So you are staying in the Hermes cabin. Be good, no more punching, and definitely no shooting that bow." Chiron scolded me like a little kid. I nodded, and walked out of the Big House. I sprint to the forest.

I whistle, and a dark shape appears in the bushes. I stick my hand out and jaws snap at it. I yelp in surprise. The growling is replaced by a whining. _Master! I am truly sorry, I thought you were that rotten kid. He tried to put a collar on me!_

"Who?"

_A sandy haired person. He smelt like you on his hand._

"Luke tried to leash you?" I gasped.

_Yeah! He slapped my nose when I pulled away from the collar. It hurt!_

"Luke knows you are here? Oh no this is not good."

_Why? The scary horse man hasn't seen me. I have been good and eaten only ten deer!_

"Laelaps. You have to be more careful. Let no one find you. Except me."

_Okay, but those nice tree people feed me treats!_

"Wood nymphs? They might tell Mr. D. or even worse Chiron."

_Your right. I will stay away from nice tree people. No more treats for Laelaps._

"Good boy! Now go hide!" I command and Laelaps runs off.

"I knew it!" A voice sounds behind me. I whirl around, and see... Luke.

"Did you follow me?" I hissed.

"I followed that mutt. I didn't know it was yours." He sneered, but something flickered in his eyes.

"Luke, what is the real reason you came out here?" I challenged.

"Er... Nothing you need to know." He stammered. Luke races away, towards some rocks. I tilt head and walk in the other direction.

"Mari wait! Come here!" Luke called, I turn around and see him holding up a rock.

"What are doing with that rock?" I asked my voice shaking a bit. Luke gives me another cocky grin, I clench my fist but hold back from punching him. I walk up to him, and look down the hole, my mistake. I wobble and the ground beneath me is gone. "LUKE!" I screamed, and hit the ground.

"Mari! Mari?! Can you hear me?" His voice shakes, I look around. I am in a really dark corridor.

"Luke! Help me out of here!" I whimpered, something was shaking the ground. "Please Luke! Hurry!" The ground shakes harder. A rope ladder snakes it's way down the hole. I scale up it, and the rungs below me snap. I shriek, and climb faster. I grab Luke's hand and he pulls me up. Together we cover the hole.

"Mari, are you okay? What was down there?" Luke asked me, I was shivering.

"S-Scary. S-Shaking. S-Snapping." I whispered, my eyes wild with intense fear. I feel a tongue licking my hand. "AH!" I press against Luke, I sigh and see Laelaps.

_Master? Are you okay? Your not okay! Oh please be okay! I can get nice tree people to help you! Maybe I can get scary half horse half person guy!_

"N-N-No. I-I a-am f-fine." I pat Laelaps on the head, then stumble back to Hermes cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfy~ Thank you! You are soooooooooo nice, my loyal reviewer! ^.^ And yes she did find the Labrynith... *gives 20 cookies, and three Laelaps plushies, plus a special edition Marilee Karalis!***

**Greater Sabrecat~ Thanks for reviewing! *tosses cookie and Laelaps plushie***

**YourBestie~ MOAR is coming! Hang on! Good Lord! XD But thanks for reviewing! *tosses 10 cookies and two plushies Laelaps and Angel! :D***

* * *

**Almost getting killed is not fun**

Luke follows right behind me. "Mari...Your not okay. I can tell, what was down there?" He pulls me back and searches my frightened eyes.

"S-Scary... Snapping... M-Monster..." I whimpered, I had never been more scared in my life. Luke sighs, and walks beside me. When we reach the Hermes cabin we get sly grins. I must have winced twenty times, because Angel slapped three of the kids.

"Mari.. You are paler than a vampire. What is wrong?" She asked. I shake my head, and Luke looks away. Angel snarls. "Luke! You did this to her didn't you? I knew it! Oh if I get my-" I have to raise my shaky hand to stop her.

"I-Its not h-his f-fault." I mumbled and sat down my head in my hands. Angel grumbles and goes to her own pallet. Luke sits beside me, and whispers.

"Thanks. But please tell me what all happened down there." I shake my head, the memories to scary even for me. "Fine, but if you don't... You'll regret it." I wince at his sharp words, and start to cry. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Mari. Darling, it is okay." Val's voice soothes me. I stop crying, and look up. She dabs at some stray tears, and smiles warmly at me. I nod and lay down, I fall asleep, unfortunately my dream is even worse.

-^.^-

"Master! Master help me!" A howl echoes through my dream. I reach out for my tied up dog, I cry out in pain as a sword stabs my side.

"Oh no you don't." A voice snickered. I look and see Luke smirking evilly at me.

"Luke! No please help me! Laelaps doesn't have much-"

"Time? Huh, I guess that you are just out of luck girl. Now tell me what was in the HOLE!" He roared and slapped me with the sword's sharp edge. I wail in pain, and blood drips down from a cut on my cheek. Luke bursts into a sick laughter, causing me to wake up.

"Mari!? Your okay! Oh thank the gods!" A all to familiar voice exclaims in relief.

"Luke!" I squeaked and hid my face. The remembrance of the cut still fresh in my mind. "W-Why wouldn't I b-be?" I whispered, Luke looks away.

"You were screaming in your sleep, and you were crying my name...so I came to check on you." He mumbled, turning a little red. I see a sly grin from Angel. I scowl and get up.

"I am fine. Just peachy keen, now I need to get ready to er train!" I wobble out of the cabin, and head towards the forest. A sharp _CRACK_ sounds behind me. I draw my bow, and point it at the sound's source.

"Hey! Whoa! It is me Mari!" Luke walks out, his hands raised up.

"Following me again?" I hissed, and stalked to the rock pile, Zeus's thumb. I move the rock away and stare into the hole. Mistake on my part again. I hear a groan, and see Angel watching us.

"You two never stop do you?" She moaned, and walked up to Luke. She shoves him, and he wobbles closely to the hole's edge. I scream, and get shoved over the side. I grip the edge, and whimper. An excited roar rumbles the side below me. Luke gasps and looses his footing, I end up falling off the edge of course.

"HELP!" I wail in terror, as the rumbles grew more anticipated. I close my eyes and pray. Help me live please. Crashing through the air and straight into the jaws of a huge animal. I stab furiously at the throat and tongue of the animal with one of my celestial bronze arrows. The animal cries in agony, then bursts into a yellow cloud of dust. "The Snapping! THE SNAPPING!" I repeat loudly and bang against the side of the dark corridor. I hear a thump, and see Luke. He fell a little to late.

"Ugh, how did you survive falling this twice?" He groaned, and stood up. I grasp his hand and point to my dirty arrow.

"Feel this." I instruct, and watch his hand touch it. He gasps and looks at the dust.

"You killed a monster?" He rubs the dust off his fingers. I nod, and look up at Angel staring at us down the hole.

"Whoa! Guys get up here! There could be-" She is cut off by a snarling sound. I whirl around and shriek in fear.

"ANGEL THROW THE ROPE!"

"What?! What rope?"

"THE ROPE!" Luke, and I scream. Angel throws the broken rope ladder down, and I tear it down.

"Why did you do that?!" Luke yells and draws his sword. I tremble a bit, remember the sharp edge.

"LAELAPS!" I whistle.

_MASTER! I AM COMING!_ He howls, and leaps down the hole.

"Get that monster! CATCH IT!" I growled, and tear the rungs off the rope ladder. I toss them away and watch the dog destined to always catch it's prey run head on against the dark monster. I fasten myself a lariat. I smirk, "Being a Texas girl is handy." I feel the rope catch against something. I tug backwards, and hear a startled yelp. I load my gold bow, and release an arrow. I look away as a dust cloud billows around us.

"Impressive, but how are we supposed it get back?" Luke snorted, and tapped a wall.

"Oh... Er... Hehe.." I turn red in embarrassment. Laelaps barks, and a vine shoots down the hole. Dionysus. "Hi Mr. D." I mumbled, and fumbled with my hands. Mr. D. grumbles and drags me and Luke up.

"Promise me that you will never go down there again." Mr. D. snarled, his eyes menacing. I make a small whimpering sound and step away from Luke. He shuffles his shoes, and eyes the hole.

"PROMISE ME!" Dionysus roared, and smacked Luke. I draw my bow, and growl.

"We promise. Just never do that again!" I hissed. Mr. D. raises an eyebrow at me. I put away my bow, and stare at the ground. A sound of laughter fills the quiet air. I draw my bow again, and point it at some bushes. A woman steps out, and I know who it is. "Aphrodite?" I grumbled, something about her making my anger rise.

"Yes Marilee Karalis. I just love how you stood up for him." She points at Luke. I blush fiercely. Luke stares at his feet. Dionysus snorts, and Angel suppresses a giggle. I shoot her a deadly glare, and tap near my necklace. That shuts her up. I grumble, and look at Laelaps.

_Master, that lady makes my pelt itch. She is scary, and not trustworthy or loyal!_

"I know." I whispered in his ear.

_Make her go away._ He whined, and laps at my hand bitterly.

_"I can't." _I almost gasp when I mind communicated with the dog.

_Fine. But if she so much as touches you, I give her a chase, and catch her too!_

_ "Okay." _I almost snicker at the thought.

"Marilee Karalis. You are definitely not a child of Hermes. You are so strong and sweet. Maybe your Athena's child. But that bow doesn't say that you Apollo's. Keep your wits, because I am watching you and your adorable love." I growl again as Aphrodite smiles slyly at Luke. She winks at me, then disappears. I shoot an arrow at the spot she was. Angel looks at me in surprise.

"What?" I hissed, and stalked away. Laelaps following me, his tail stiff with anger. I slam the Hermes door shut and punch my sleeping bag. Laelaps whimpers from outside. I hear his whines stop suddenly. I hop up and walk out. I gasp as ropes are tied around my hands and ankles, and a gag placed in my mouth. Laelaps is yelping in the distance, about three and a quarter miles away. Wait how did I know that?

"Your coming with us." A voice whispers in my ears, the last thing I see is someone emerging with a disapproving look at me.

-^.^-

_MASTER! MASTER HELP ME!_ Laelaps cry for help wakes me up.

"Laelaps!" I manage to mumble around the gag. I reach out for my tied up dog. Wait...I know this! MY DREAM! I stretch my arm farther towards my dog, then the sword stabs my side. I turn and look expecting to see Luke. But instead I see someone else. I whimper, and wince at the sword. "Who are you?" I grumbled, and slapped the sword away. I wince as the blood runs out of the stab wound.

"I am Ares." The voice sneered, and I hear a yelp as someone stabs my dog. I screech in anger, and struggle in the bounds. I cry out in pain, when another spear stabs Laelaps.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" I cry, the figure that was stabbing my dog steps out. "LUKE!?" I roared horrified. I see something in his hands, like a lightning bolt. Zeus's bolt.

"Sorry Mari, but Ares and I have a history, and we want you to join us. Tell us what was in the Labyrinth and we will let you go. If you don't..." He slaps me with the sharp of the sword. I hold in my cry of pain, and glare at Luke.

"You are no better than the rest of the Gods!" I snarled, and earn myself another cut. I didn't flinch this time, and kick him in the shin. He slices my arm, and I hold my jaw an attempt to not cry. I glare at him playfully, not showing how much it hurts. Luke throws the sword at me, his eyes brimming with tears. Ares snarls in annoyance, and orders Luke to be tied up also.

"You know what! Fine, Luke I will harden you up. By slowing killing your 'girlfriend'." Ares sneered, and slit my wrists. I snarl, and get another cut across my nose. Ares slams the sword into my stomach, I scream in pain and hunch over. Ares smiles at me sickly. "Good. Now lets see inside that pretty voice of yours." He points the sword tip at my throat. I start sobbing, and Luke struggles against the bounds.

"Leave her alone!" He cries out, and they gag him. Laelaps snarls viciously, and barks menacingly.

_MASTER GIVE ME THE CALL! I WILL SHRED HIM!_

"LAELAPS, LUKE, RUN!" Are my last words before the sword enters my throat.

O.O

I sit there, bandaged and depressed. Clarisse, stares at me sympathetically. My eyes well up in tears, and Chiron sighs. "Please tell us. Who did this to you." I shake my head, my eyes blazing with stubbornness. "We can't help you if you don't." I wrinkle my nose and turn away. Luke was with the new kid, Percy. I was hidden away from the rest of the others so no one would see me. Clarisse had told me she already hated Percy. I probably would agree. I looked outside, and saw Laelaps chasing a butterfly. He was gloomy all of the time, and wouldn't talk to me for days. I notice a new Satyr. I tilt my head and think. Val needs a new friend, maybe he could do... She is the only female satyr. I shake my head clear of the thoughts, and relive the terrible memories of Ares. Chiron clomps out of the Big House, and to who I think is Percy. I clench my fists, and punch my pillow.

"Mari, calm down please." Clarisse touches my leg. I jump up, not wanting anyone close to Ares touching me. Let alone being near me. I reach for my necklace and bracelet but Clarisse who is assigned to keep me safe slams her sword on the desk. "NO. You know your not aloud to use that right now." Clarisse said, I wince at her voice. It sounds so much like Ares, I might cry again. Clarisse growls and stalks out. I quickly grab my bow, and load it. I shoot, and the arrows flies into the wall beside Clarisse. "Watch it bandaged freak!" Luke walks in, and looks at me. I stare at Laelaps still chasing the butterfly.

"Mari please talk to me." He almost sounds like he is begging for life. I turn away, not wanting him to see my tears. "Mari..." He trailed off, and sighed. "I know, I would hate me too." He reaches for my hand, I pull it away. I do something remarkable.

"N-No L-Luke. You w-wouldn't hate y-yourself. Your t-to stuck-up." I mumbled, and lean against him. He sighs of relief, and I smile.

"Thanks Mari. But how are we supposed to get out." He winks, then gets up. "Got to train the new kid. See you later." He leaves, and I must have sat there for the rest of the day, because my memories never left me. The sweet memories.

* * *

**Awwwww I officialy love my new pairing. MariXLuke! Okay, enough fangirling. XD But please review or I will shoot you with the gold bow. ;D**

**~Marilee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfy~ It is fine! As always thank you for your review!  
YourBesties143~ Ha ha ha, very funny. I will get your character back. ;)**

* * *

**I get a wake up call**

"CAPTURE THE FLAG IS TODAY!" Chiron announced. I grumbled, since I didn't tell the story I don't get to play. I would have to sit with the Aphrodite kids.

"Chiron why can't she play?" A younger camper points at me. I stare at the ground, and mutter in Ancient Greek.

"She is still mending. Now get your teams prepared! We start at high noon!" Chiron's voice echoed through the amphitheater area. Luke casts me a sympathetic look, I glare at him. I would get to play. I know I would.

-^.^-

The horn goes off, and I see my chance. I leap onto Luke's side, I stay in the shadows watching, and waiting. Clarisse bursts through the ferns, and leap on top of Percy. I want to help, but I hold back. I get an idea, but someone's invisible hand grabs me back. I let out a small yelp, and slap Annabeth away.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Watching the newbie. Now stay PUT!" I of course disobey, who wouldn't? I struggle out of her grip, and creep towards the border. Clarisse spots me, and glares. Annabeth being my worst enemy sends me flying with a searing cut on my unprotected back. I bump into the flag, I see Clarisse heading towards me, I gasp and draw my bow. I send an arrow into a chink in one her buddies armor. I end up, with a slice on one side, and a blow from her electric spear. I am kicked out of the way, and they grab the flag. I manage to send her off with an arrow in the back of her left leg, before I see Luke cross with their flag. I sigh of relief, and limp away into the ferns, still bleeding crazily.

"What happened to you?!" Val growled, "Who did this? I will hit them with a tin can! I can make them bruise!" I laugh at her so called 'violence'.

"Ha ha. Very scary Val. But I ended up in the heh, capture the flag." I study her hooves, like I didn't care. I go back to Hermes cabin, and think of all my bad luck. I see Luke coming in with new kid. I roll my eyes, and scrub at some dried scabs. Luke eyes me, but doesn't say anything. I grumble, and push my outside. I crawl up a tree, and hide from some harpies. I whistle like a bird, and Laelaps appears in front of me. I squeak, and the harpies look at my tree. I clamp my mouth shut, and huddle close to Laelaps. The Harpies leave, and scour the area for campers. Laelaps tilts his head, and asks me.

_Why are you out here, and why are you hurt?_

_ "I was wounded in capture the flag, and of course the other thing."_

_ Oh yeah. Well I want to tear that guy's throat out for hurting you like that. Two weeks alone out here wasn't fun._

_ "Sorry boy."_

_ It is okay Master._

I smile, and lay my head against the tree. I have my worst nightmare yet.

-^.^-

"Apollo please." I hear a soft voice. I blink, and see Artemis, and Apollo. The twins. "Apollo, you have to take her as your own please."

Apollo sighs, and stares at the ground. "Fine, but only for you little sis."

"Do not call me sis!"

"Sure Sis." He grinned. "Who is she anyway? Why is she so special to you?"

"I need her as a Hunter." Artemis said, pleading filling her voice.

"Okay. But only for yo-"

"NOT SIS."

"I was going to say twin." He winked, and got into his sun car.

-^.^-

I blink awake, and see Val's face in mine. "THATS APOLLO'S SIGN!"

"Huh? What?" I see something on my forehead. I gasp. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Apollo isn't my father! I know he isn't!"

"But- But- HE CLAIMED YOU!"

"I HAD A DREAM! THIS IS A LIE!" Then the sign disappears suddenly, like it was a mistake. Val blinks.

"I-It was a l-lie." She stumbles from the tree, and back to camp quarters mumbling. I scream as an angry Apollo flashes in front of me.

"You little rat! I was helping my little sister! How did you know?" He hissed.

"M-My d-dream!"

"Now, you shall pay!" He shoots an arrow straight into my already cut arm. I scream in pain, and tumble backwards. "STAY STILL!" He boomed, and shot another arrow in my leg. I shriek, and end up with a least twenty arrows lodged in me.

"Stop!" A voice cries out. I cry, and my cries turn to a strangled sound. Apollo is crushing my throat. An arrow sinks into his hand, and he stumbles back in a daze. I turn to see Artemis, she obviously had been crying. Her eyes were red, and her hands were shaking. "Brother! Stay away from that girl!"

"Aw but Artemis, we were only having fun."

"Apollo, I would personally kill you if we weren't immortal." Artemis growled, her eyes blazing with anger. I trembled, and looked at Artemis.

"Why must you t-two torture me?" I whispered.

"We are only trying to protect you, please. Fear the one you trust the most." Apollo said, his voice distant. I tremble even more. The two start to shimmer, and I look away.

"Mari! Mari! Mari?!" A gruff voice calls out. I growl, and see Zeus's Thumb. I had promised... But who cares? I race over the rock covering the hole, and push it aside. I hear screaming, before the Labyrinth magically shuts. I turn, and face my horrible fate.

* * *

**I know suspense. XD I will try to update everyday, like I have been. Oh and Percy just might ruin Mari's life. ^^' Please review!**

**~Marilee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfy~ Oh yes. Percy definitely will! *throws cookie***

**Greater Sabrecat~ Secret character? ._. What secret character? *reluctantly tosses cookie***

* * *

**Everything but your fears**

I tremble, and walk into the corridor. I must have hit a button on a wall, because it suddenly got bright. I blink, and see a dark figure. It shouldn't have been shadowy, but the figure was. "E-Excuse me? But h-how do I get out?" I hear a grinding, and my eyes widen. "Y-Your a automaton!"

"Why yes my dear, now follow me. I will lead you out." The voice sounded kind of rusty. I shakily follow him, a rumbling and groaning surrounding me.

"W-What is that s-sound? Is the L-Labyrinth growing?"

"Yes."

"O-Oh." I couldn't understand why I was stammering so much. Then something tackled me. I yelped, and drew my bow.

"WAIT! That is my hellhound! Mrs. O'Leary!" I drop my bow in a daze.

"Y-You OWN this dog?"

"Yes! Now leave her be! Oh and DO NOT call your own dog Marilee Karalis."

"Wait wait wait how did you know my name, and that I have a dog?"

"I know all. Especially your God Parent." He grinned, and his eyes twinkled. I let out a whistle, and Laelaps appears in front of me.

_You called?_

_ "Yes, this is someone I think you might like." _I point at Mrs. O'Leary. He's tail stops wagging, and his muscles tighten.

_Master, this is not what I wanted to see. Let alone, get to know._

_ "Oh you silly mutt."_

_ NOT MUTT, please._

_ "Okay. How about, you stupid abomination?" _He growled, and turned to Mrs. O'Leary.

_How are you?_

_ Fine! You smell different, like one of the half-bloods. But I like it. _She replied.

_Oh. Thanks. _Laelaps shuffles his paws, and I giggle. The automaton man looks at me like. _Are you okay kid? _I giggle again at the dogs. Laelaps shoots me a look, and I purse my lips. "_Soooo_ what is your name exactly?" I ask the man, he grumbles and I think I hear. _Quentiah _but I couldn't really tell. The tunnel started to lighten, and I gasped. The automaton man and his hellhound was gone. I have to squint, and grumble. I was expecting to see New York, but I end up seeing Los Angeles. I see what looks like an old warehouse, but partly invisible people walking inside. I tell Laelaps to go back to camp then head to it.

"What do you want?" A voice hissed. I jump in surprise.

"Who are you?" I look at the name tag, and being dyslexic it is hard to read. "Chiron? Another Chiron? But how is that possible?"

"Not Chiron that mangy horse man. It is Charon, C-h-a-r-o-n. Say it with me now, Charon." I snort, and look at the dead.

"Why are they not in the Underworld?"

"They don't have the money to pay."

"What about the children?"

"Too bad for them."

"Can I see the Underworld?"

"No."

"Please?" I give him my best pleading eyes. His cold eyes break my own gaze.

"I said no you twit. Now leave." I hear a deep growl in the distance.

"What was that?! I got to see!" I race towards the noise, but come to a screeching halt. "WHOA. Giant chasms are not my thing..." Charon snickers, and whispers.

"Now they are." Next thing I knew, I was tumbling through the air. I quickly release my bow, which I had come to name Lupus. (Long story short, I love wolves.) I spot some cobwebs, and thread them to an arrow. Taking a risky chance, I shoot the arrow into a wall. It impales itself in it, and I hear the cobwebs break. Just my luck. I hear the growl even louder, and I look down. Cerberus has his jaws open, and his eyes full of...concern?

_Fall master! I will catch you!_

_ "Wait...did you call me master?"_

_ Yes! Fall faster, master! _I was trying to get a hold of this. Why was I able to talk to animals? Let alone CERBERUS! _MASTER! DO NOT HIT THE RIVER STYX!_

_ "I think I know that Cerberus."_

_ Almost... I... GOTCHA! _He leaps in the air, and I swear his was going to accidentally swallow me, but he grabs my shirt collar.

"Thanks Cerberus. Now shouldn't you be guarding?"

_Oh yes, I just couldn't let you fall into the River Styx. Artemis would hav- Never mind. _With that he romps back to his spot. I blink away what just happened, and my eyes lock with something, a hellhound. It stalks towards me, it's eyes cold. I get a stupid idea, and try and communicate with it.

"Hello there. How are you today?" I ask it nicely.

_Intruder? Your an intruder in Hades's kingdom._

"I am talking with you right?"

_State your business intruder. _I guess I wasn't getting through to it.

"Trying to get home, oh and trying to communicate with a hellhound in front of me."

_Wait, you can understand me? Hades will want to see you, get on my back._

"Okay..." I climb onto the dog's back, and then we run straight towards a wall. I scream, and then all my nightmares flashed in my mind. The hellhound speeds through the darkness at an amazing speed. 156 miles per second per second. How I know that, I have not a clue. We end up in a dark throne room, and I whimper. I had seen this place once in a nightmare. That was when I was seven, and had run away from a previous orphanage. I inhaled sharply at the speed that we were going, my face felt like it was about to be ripped off. It was awesome. (Don't believe me, you would be terrified.) We emerge from the shadows, and I dismount my hellhound.

"MARILEE KARALIS! Come over to me!" An ancient voice boomed, and I trembled. A giant pit was in front of me.

"W-Who are y-you?" I whispered. My hellhound raced away in fear, bad sign.

"KRONOS!" It cackled, and I did the bravest thing anyone would have done. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I stagger backwards, and press against the shadows.

"Even my minion Luke cannot save you now! I can tell you, your God parent! Do you want to know Marilee Karalis?" My irises dilate, and my voice turns monotone.

"Yes, Lord Kronos". I lurch forward, and looked blankly into the pit.

"Good! Because I was lying, now you are MINE!" I simply skirt the pit, and head towards a golden sarcophagus. "Pledge to me! PLEDGE TO ME!"

"I, Marilee Karalis, pledge myself to Lord of time, Kronos!" I chant, and touch the sarcophagus.

"Yes.. Yes. YES!" Kronos roars in a sick laughter, just like Luke had when he was cutting me limb from limb. My focus turns to dark spots, then I pass out.

-^.^-

"Mari? Mari.." I hear a soft voice in my right ear, and I open my eyes a tiny bit. The world around me was not the dark pit room, but a soft green meadow. "Oh good your awake." A young girl smiles, and I try and focus on her. "My gods..what is wrong with your eyes?" The girl's voice was frightened, and full of concern. I cannot focus on anything, and can only see the meadow.

"M-My EYES?" My voice breaks from a soft soprano, to an ugly monotone. "Lord Kronos is waiting the decision. The Great Prophecy child will be HIS!" I can't control my voice, it is saying all this without me even knowing.

"L-L-Lord Kronos?" The girl squeaks, and bursts into smoke. I cough out the smoke, and look at a pond. My eyes...they are...blank. My forest green eyes are blank.. I burst into tears, my whole world turned upside down.

_Master Mari what is wrong?_ A bird chirped, and a squirrel nudged my hand. A wolf emerges from the ferns. She is a beautiful black wolf, with silky fur. Her eyes are...green. My crying worsens.

_Master everything will be okay, I promise._ The wolf licked away my tears, I stare at her eyes.

"Why are your eyes so green and dazzling?" I murmured. The wolf looked at my own eyes.

_Why are yours blank? Every living thing should have eyes that are not blank._

"I- Lord Kronos will destroy everything! EVERYTHING!" I cackled, and the animals backed away. "Wait I didn't say that! Kronos d- will rule once more!"

_We must tell ARTEMIS! _The animals scampered away, and the wolf cast a glance at me. _Be safe my master._ I start to cry again, trying to focus on the reflection of myself. An explosion of moonlight shimmers in the water. "Marilee! Look at me!" I turn and look. I see Artemis, she had been crying again. I can't focus on her facial textures at all, but I see her silver deer perfectly.

"Lady Artemis! Why are my eyes like this way?" I whined, sounding like a spoiled brat. But hey, I couldn't even focus on her so wouldn't you?

"Oh no my dear, we must get Apollo imm-" I cut her off.

"He hates me though, first I slug him in the nose, then I was being sliced by him. What next?" Artemis looks like she might have shrugged, I am not sure. Artemis puts a dog whistle in her mouth, then covers her ears. I blink, and stare at the dog whistle. She blows, and a high pitched squeak echoes in my ears. I scream and cover my own ears. Laelaps glitters into existence, and I blink. I remember the tale, Laelaps had been turned to stone by Zeus because of a chase that never ended. How was Laelaps alive now?

"You are wondering about Laelaps, he is a loyal companion of mine, but I gave him to you." I blink in shock, Laelaps was given to me?

"So wait...Laelaps was yours but you gave him to me? Why?"

"I needed to keep you safe, you have so much potential as a Hunter! I need you as a Hunter! Immortality! No...boys." She mumbled the last part. I grumble, she has asked me this already but I refused. "Think about it, now go back to camp." Artemis snaps her fingers, and I appear back at camp.

-^.^-

I stagger into the Hermes cabin, everyone gasps at me, except Angel who was playing Minecraft Pocket edition on her iPod. A bunch of younger campers badger me with questions, I shake my head and sit beside Angel. "So..what are you doing?"

"Playing Minecraft. Where have you been? I was worried."

"Worried? WORRIED? Yeah right! You have been building that mansion the whole time haven't you!?"

"No... I was also building the rest of the town." She replied, and I face palmed.

"I almost died again, was lost in a maze again, was suddenly at Los Angeles, saw the Underworld, and- Didn't pledge to Kronos." I grumbled, and my eyes won't focus again.

"Wow wish I could have gone. That would have been awesome!" I try to glare at her but my focus was so terrible I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me. I snarl, and get to my feet. I storm outside, and whistle for Laelaps.

"Wait!" Angel looks up from her iPod, and looks at me.

"What?!" I growled, and Laelaps shimmered next to me.

_Master what is going on?_

_ "Nothing, I just needed to know that you were all right."_

_ Okay, now I am wanted at a dog council._ I sigh, and look back at Angel. "What?!" I asked again.

"Where are you going? I don't want to miss anything else!" I slam the Hermes door shut, and race away into the forest. I climb a tree, and get out my bow. My eyes focus again, and I load an arrow to it. I see a small monster in the foliage, and I shoot it. It explodes into yellow dust. Crunching some leaves I hear Angel out searching for me.

"Mari? Where did you go? I don't like being out here. Something feels really off." I crawl up farther in the branches, and knock some leaves down on her head. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Angel attempts to climb the tree and falls back down. I snort, and break off a stick. I toss it into the ferns, and hit something.

"What was that for?!" A voice growled, and stomped away.

"Mari? I really don't like it out here. Will you please come back to the Hermes cabin? I'm sorry I didn't try to help you."

"Fine! But don't let me stop you!" I yelled, and jumped out of the tree. I land shakily on my feet, and then I stomp away towards the Hermes cabin. Angel follows right behind me.

"Thanks. I really am sorry. You shouldn't run off by yourself like that." I stare at the ground, and suddenly stop.

"What was that?" I said, my eyes coming out of focus. "Angel...MOVE!" I shove what I think is her out of the way, and a fireball shoots straight at us.

"MARI!" I hear Angel shout.

* * *

**Annnnnnnndddddd cliffhanger! Thank you YourBestie143 for co-authoring part of this chapter as Angel! :) Please oh please review? ;D**

~Marilee


	5. Chapter 5

**Exciting chapter. :D Read it and weep. ;D**

* * *

**Wolfy~ Oh yes oh yes oh YES! I definitely will. ^^**

**Greater Sabrecat~ Okay good. Because I was in panic mode. XD**

* * *

**Who needs friends, when you have mortal terror?**

I scream as my jeans burst into flames. I duck out of the way of another fireball, and duck under some rocks. Sobbing into my burnt hands, I don't see a blazing ball of fire coming straight towards me. A howl of pain escapes my throat as I sprint for the ocean. A blast of water slams me into a tree, and I see something black, and orange slithering through the undergrowth. "Ack!" I feel someone grab the collar of my shirt. They drag me back and into some ferns, my eyes are still unfocused so the person is a blurry mess.

"Mari? Mari can you hear me? Mari!?" A ringing in my ears muffles the person's voice. I feel the back of their hand press against my forehead. "She is burning up, and not because she was lit of fire." It hissed in annoyance, and splashed me with more water. A small shimmer of light crashes through the foliage, the dry brittle grass bursting into a dancing flame. "MARI!" The person grabbed me again and got me out of harms way for a bit before another came at us. I notch an arrow, and shoot it at an icy light in the brambles. It roars in pain, and swipes a claw at my arm. I feel its thorn sharp claws catch on my battered skin. Dark spots swim in my vision before the world goes black again.

-^.^-

"MARI WAKE UP!" I feel a hand slap my face.

"OW!" I notch an arrow blindly, and shoot someone.

"Okay that hurt, thank you ma-am." The voice grumbled. My eyesight focuses, and the person is clear. Oh my gods why him? WHY LUKE?

"Luke?! Why?"

"I was worried!" He puts his hand on my forehead again. My sight goes blank, and I stare blankly at him.

"Worried? Huh, you oh so worried that your afraid that your precious is going to die?" My monotone voice sneered. Luke gets to his feet, and stares at me.

"Mari...what do you mean?"

"SILENCE FOOL! Mari is such a softhearted idiot! She is an imbecile!"

"B-But you are Mari...right?"

"Luke your so blinded right now. I find it hilarious! Can't you see that it is your lord? Your master? The one that will guide you to power?"

"KRONOS?! How?! When?! WHY?! Mari doesn't deserve this! It isn't her fault that everything you send out from Tartarus attacks her! Aren't they supposed to attack that worthless Percy Jackson?!"

"Oh your such a fool. Can you not see her God parent in her already? This young demigod is priceless. Keep it safe, or she will die along with our plan." Then my vision returns. I fall over onto my chest, and heave for air.

"Mari...who is your God parent?" Luke asked his voice shaky with concern...and terror?

"I don't know. Now I am so tired, let me take a n-"

"NO! You mustn't fall asleep, come on." He stands me up, and lets me lean on his shoulder. I grumbled, and notched an arrow. But then the world vanished beneath me.

"ACKK!" I grasp a rock, and heave myself back up. Watching my bow disappear into the hole, I scream in anger. Luke puts me on his back, and sprints to the cabins. A roar of anger sounds through the forest, and a dark shadow darts into the air. Gone forever. He sets me down in front of the Hermes cabin, and walks me inside. I flop down onto my pallet, and start to sing softly.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off  
But I still wake up,  
I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know  
anymore...  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
This is it, boys, this is war -  
what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
but here they come again to jack my style  
And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...  
Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for?  
What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!  
Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?  
My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance...  
oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance...  
oh..._

**(A/N: Some Nights by F.U.N.)**

Luke smiles softly, but I am fuming with anger. "You! ANGEL IS STILL OUT THERE YOU KNOW!" I yelled, and pointed outside. His smile faded, and my eyesight dims. "This stupid fool I talk to you from is worried about to much. Luke you need to toughen up, or your future will disappear along with the Olympians!" My ugly ancient monotone voice hissed.

"Kronos stop messing around with her." Luke snarled.

"Ha. You care about this stupid fiend? Luke snap out of it, I am your lord. You do not care."

"Your wrong Kronos. I do care, and I will not have you kill her." Were the last things I heard before the world shone in an eerie silver light.

-^.^-

I blink, a fire flares in the middle of a throne room. "Where am I?" I muttered, and scuffed the ground with my shoes.

"Marilee come here." A soft voice murmurs. Blinking, I turn towards the noise. "Marilee please it is important."

"What?" I said, my eyes adjusting to the shining Artemis.

"Marilee...I am your mother." I scream, then pass out. (I pass out a lot don't I?)

-^.^-

"Marilee, promise that you will not say a word to any of the Olympians."

"I-I-I...but...Artemis...your...promise...it...is...shattered..." I stuttered, nothing making sense.

"I know, but I don't regret a thing. Marilee, you are an amazing girl. But don't fall under the same spell that I did. Do not trust Luke, it will only lead you to sorrow." My temper flares at this comment.

"You abandoned me! If you cared about me, you would have took care of me! I had to grow up on the streets, fight monsters ever since I was three! Yet you think that you love me? I HATE you! I didn't even know my father!" I snarled. Artemis's eyes flood with tears.

"It is so hard me! I don't even know what happened to your father. One day I see him, then the next he is gone forever..." Her voice cracks with sadness. I feel no compassion for her, and want to storm out. But I have no idea where I am.

"Can I leave?" I hissed, and kicked a rock. Artemis waves her hand and I blink. The scenery changes back to the Hermes cabin.

"Mari..are you okay?" A soft voice said. I look and see the new kid Percy.

"Yeah, now let me sleep." I mumbled, and laid down trying to sleep.

* * *

**Teehee...that was a fun chapter. ;D Get it...fun... Because of the... yeah never mind. Please review! :D**

~Marilee


	6. Chapter 6

**YourBestie143~ You aren't getting sneak peeks anymore now. ;D  
Wolfy~ You so lazy! XD Artemis is her mother how'd you guess? ;)**

* * *

**GONE**

My nightmares are never good. "Master give me more time! I can recruit more demigods! I definitely know one that will join us." Luke's voice echoed throughout my nightmare.

"Who would that be?"

"You'll know soon enough Kronos." I gasped, and a silver light encased me.

_"Marilee, stay away from Kronos!" _Artemis's voice soothes me, like a cooing mother. Stop Mari! She abandoned you remember?!

"Soon Olympus will FALL!" Kronos's raspy voice boomed, causing me to awake.

-^.^-

I was the best archer at Camp Half-Blood. Next to me were the Apollo kids, and they missed because they would admire themselves in their shiny gold arrows. Aiming I managed to shoot a dull topped arrow straight into a mud puddle, that was beside the Aphrodite kids.

"HEY! Now our clothes are all muddy!" They whined, and raced to the showers. I burst out laughing, and feel someone shove me.

"Whoa- Whoa!" I splatter the mud all over. "What was that for?" I grumbled, and saw an innocent faced Val. "Oh you are so going to get it!" I squeaked, and tackled Val.

"Ma-a-a-a-ri!" She bleated, and I snorted.

"Ma-a-a-a-ri?" I mocked, and Val rolled her eyes.

"I am part goat you kn-n-now!" I start to laugh again, and I toss some mud in Val's face. "Oh no you have killed a sacred goat!" She pretends to die, and then I give a fake gag.

"The curse...it is...affecting...me...I...am...DYING!" I dramatically fall to the ground, and lay my hands on my chest. I hear gasps, and I peel open my eyes a bit.

"Are they dead? No...maybe... Chiron needs to see this!" The voices were whispering. I got a evil thought.

"ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY HADES!" I roared, and the kids screamed. I laughed at the scared faces, and helped up Val.

"That was hi-i-i-larious!" She said.

The kids are still screaming, and I decide to calm them down. My way...okay fine not my way.

"Hush little ones. It will be all right. Hush now, calm now, the fear is erased. The gentle soothing awaits." The kids fall under a calm looking spell. I glance at Val, our eyes meet and ask the same question. _Did that really work?_ I shrug it off, and walk away, the kids still in a dreamy state.

One thing still bugged my mind. I look down at my necklace, and it surprised me. There was a wolf as the pendent. Then, I study my bracelet, embroidered with animals. My eyes welled with tears, and I briskly headed to the Artemis cabin. The room was set with make-shift beds -most likely for the Hunter's- and bows and arrows dolor! "Wow! This is amazing, to bad I can never be accepted." I muttered. "But...what if I joined the Hunter's? No. You hate her, she left you. You almost died because of monsters since you were three." I snarled. A fiery light blazing in my green eyes. The light died almost immediately. "Maybe she would notice me then...but..I would have to leave this camp. And that is not something I want to do either." I sighed, pushing the cabin door open, I left. Just as I was leaving I heard the news, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth had left. I wish I had been able to say goodbye, wait, maybe I can! I sprinted to the pegasi stables and hopped on Lightning Shine, a beautiful black and light gray under bellied pegasus, with a golden and gray mane and tail. _Hello Master!_ She whinnied, and I just nodded. "Lets go!" She soared into the air, the wind battering us in the air. I shivered, it was cold up here. "C-C-Can you catch u-up?" I chattered, and Lightning sped off. I gripped her mane, and buried my face in it. A shining chariot followed us, I squinted and saw...of course... Artemis.

"MARILEE KARALIS! MONSTERS ARE FOLLOWING YOU!" She yelled, and then burst into a very bright light. I almost was blinded but Lightning Shine had slapped her wings against her flanks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and fell off of her. Lightning Shine neighed in alarm, and vanished from my vision. As I crashed to the Earth, my thoughts went back to my mother. But then something shocked me. I had stopped falling, something had caught me. Glancing down my eyes widen. "Oh gods!" I had landed safely on a bus roof. But how did I land so safely?! A shadow flickered, and then Laelaps pounced on me. _Master! I caught you! But I fell off the bus...oh well! I still got you!_ I smiled, my loyal dog.

"Oh Laelaps. I love you!" I kissed his wet nose, and then hugged him. I crawled in through a back window, and sat in a seat. People looked at me weirdly, but shrugged. Apparently the legendary dog Laelaps wasn't very noticeable. Laelaps's eyes lit up in alarm, I looked in his eyes direction, and gasped. "How in the world!?" We had seen Percy, Annabeth, and Grover...wait no not... FURIES!? I watched as Percy disappeared from Annabeth's hat. I whispered in Ancient Greek, and Laelaps took the message. He slammed into the side of the bus, making it tilt. Tossing us around, I could see the Furies having trouble. I took the chance, feeling the bus about to explode. Darting out the window, I tore through the grass to a boulder. The bus explodes, and I realized that Laelaps wasn't beside me. Oh no I killed him didn't I!? I wailed in grief, and cried. A weak whine chokes me. "Laelaps?" I sniffled.

_M...Master. He...help._ His soft voice whimpered. Crawling up to him, I buried my head in his fur.

"Laelaps you can't die! I forbid it.." I cried. Laelaps weakly licked my hand. That made me cry more.

_I'...I'm sorry M...Master. _I felt his life force ebb away, and I became frantic. The only gift, the only dog, the only thing that was a gift from my never caring mother was dying in my arms...no. I couldn't let this happen. I had done this once with a goldfish, but it had drained my energy some much, that I was in critical condition for three days. I touched my forehead to Laelaps's, and then channeled my energy to him.

"Come on...come on..come on. COME ON!" I burst into a silver light, I felt my energy surging away from me, straight into Laelaps. The light re-entered my dog's eyes, and his tail began to lightly wag.

_Master...you...did...it. _He lifted his muzzle weakly. I brushed my hand on his soft head, before the world went black for the final time.

* * *

**GASP! MARI!? ARE YOU OKAY?! Oh hai dere. X3 Hope you liked this cliff hanger chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolfy-Ooooooh spoiler! :DD But I was being sarcastic silly. ;D Oh and remember how Percy was going to ruin her life?...Well...here...it...is? Oh, and here is your cookie! :3 *tosses cookie***

**Greater Sabrecat- Here is your update...uh purr? o_O *shakily tosses cookie to sabre cat***

* * *

**Suspended**

The day of the summer solstice was a nightmare. I was up in crutches, and glaring madly at Percy. He caused this, well...I caused it but he still is an idiot. Grumbling, I applauded his victory, still wanting him dead. Geez, what happened to my personality? Laelaps shimmered by Artemis, still "her" dog. Glaring at my mother, I sat down in a soft velvet chair. "Are you okay my dear?" Chiron's soft voice asked. I nodded, and crossed my arms. I hate that horse man! I hate Percy, Annabeth, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodi- Do I hate all the Olympians?! Nooooooooo, I don't! Who is this new Mari?! Then it hit me like a bus. Kronos has done this to me...My eyes flashed with gold in the reflection of the shiny floor. I whimpered, and squished myself into the chair. "Marilee, you are going back to an orphanage tomorrow, we can't risk you getting hurt here." Chiron said, anguish flickering in his eyes.

"What? Chiron please! I don't want to go away, all my friends are here. What if the monsters attack? Then I am sure to get attacked!" I wailed. Chiron's tail slapped my stomach, it hurt. Artemis glances at me, and mouths.

"_Hunters?_" I shake my head, and get to my feet. I throw my crutches to the side, and stiffly stalk over to the elevator. A hand rests on my shoulder, I shrug it off and lay my head against the elevator wall. The elevator music had become worse, country music. Yuck.

"Hey, no need to be down. Your time will not make you frown." I rolled my eyes, an Apollo kid.

"Oh yes my time will come! When I'm dead!" I snorted. The Apollo kid lets out a stifled sigh. We stand in silence, listening to the horrible music. I put in my ear buds and listen to Some Nights. What a wonderful song. I tap my foot lightly, and the Apollo kid smiles. He bursts into song, and I laugh. We start to sing it, and the other kids look at us like we were complete idiots. One thing I didn't notice was that we were at the lobby floor. All of the people in the Empire State Building glared at me, I wasn't fazed by it but why were they glaring?

"Shut up!" One of the adults growled.

"Okay..." I shuffled my feet, and stared at the ground. The Apollo kid shrugged, and started to play his lyre. It sounded horrible, but then again who am I to judge? I touched one of the stone rabbits in a flower pot, then something scared me. It came to life! "Whoa!" I gasped, and stumbled backwards. It nibbles on a flower stem before turning to stone again. I all of a sudden felt weak-about to pass out weak- But luckily my pegasus was waiting outside the door. I hopped on her, and then we flew away.

(The next two years were pretty much the same, except I fought way more monsters, and ran away from my orphanages every time. Oh, and I joined Luke's army, and was especially mad about Kronos overtaking me thing. But that comes later.)

-Two years since I was sent away-

Welcome back to my horrible life. Guess where I am at this very moment. I am holding up the sky, congratulations. You guessed wrong right? Back to the story!

"Oh Mari, you look so wonderful." A voice snickered. I was crumbling under the weight, why did the sky have to be heavy?

"Thank-Thank you." I hissed through gritted teeth. I glared at Atlas, then my eyes lit up in relief. Finally they had replaced me with that rat Annabeth! I dragged myself over to the corner, and looked at my gray streaked hair. Luke came over to me, he looked so frail after taking Kronos's curse from me.

"Luke dear, you look so frail. Sit down please." I said, but I must have looked even more frail because he shook his head with worry.

"No, I can't. Must stay in control." His voice was strained beyond belief. I pulled him down next to me.

"Luke. Luke please..." My eyes were filling with tears. This was the worst birthday ever, here I was, my best friend struggling against a titan lord, and me on the brink of loosing him and myself. He just was so frail...

"Mari, can...can I ask you...you a question?" He rasped. I nodded eagerly, searching his expression for signs of the old Luke. "Is that gray hair?" He lightly took my gray streak, and held it in his hand. I burst into tears, he couldn't even remember it was my birthday. My 16th birthday...

"Yes now if I may, I am going home...or at least somewhere." I got up, and leaped on Lightning Shine. She shot through the air, and towards a farm. We landed and I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I called. The farm was tiny, and needed help. A young woman answered the door, she had a friendly smile. She was holding a child, who was struggling in her grip.

"Down Mommy!" He kept saying, but she would sternly tell him no.

"I was uh...wondering if you uh... needed a farm hand." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable without knowing this family.

"Why yes we do! I am so backed up, my lazy husband doesn't do anything, and he expects me to take care of our son. If your good with animals and crops then go right ahead!" She sighed.

I nodded, "Yes I am really well with animals." I smiled, then went to tend to the barn animals.

-^.^-

"Marilee! Can you go buy some vegetables from Vance?" Lydia called, I rushed out the door and sprinted down to Vance's traveling shop. Panting, I handed him some gold for the veggies.

"Marilee! Whoa! Slow down girl!" He chuckled, and gave me the groceries. I smiled, and took them from him. A goat bleated, and it reminded me of Val. "Marilee are you all right dear?" He asked, noticing my sadness. I nodded, and trotted back to the farm, feeling like a bus hit me. I drop off the groceries in the house and go to take care of the animals. When I open the barn door, I scream. Luke was petting Star, my favorite brown cow.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?" I stammered, picking up the tools I dropped.

"I have been searching for you dear." He said without even looking up. I whimpered, I had left because of the curse I gave him. Why did he still want me around?

"You sh-shouldn't be here." I grumbled, and got some fodder for the cows. He gave me a sideways glance.

"So, I suppose you aren't coming back with me to fight in the battle?" He mused, his voice rusty. He reached for my hand, and I bolted before he could even brush his finger-tips against my hand.

"No, I work here now. I am needed here." I snarled, my temper flaring with defiance. His eyes went up in flames.

"I guess I will bend your will to serve me!" He cackled in the ugly monotone voice of Kronos. I shrieked, and then felt my soul being ripped from my body.

"FINE! I WILL COME BACK!" I cried in pain. I felt like I was on fire, (Yes I have actually been on fire before..) and my organs were being flip-flopped. "Make it stop!" I wailed, the pain spreading across my entire body. Luke or Kronos, one of the two, snapped his fingers and the pain was gone. I collapsed on the spot. I subsided to the dark spot swimming in my vision.

"Mari? Mari get up." Luke's rough voice shook me awake from my nightmare. He looked like he himself was in as much pain as I am.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, scooting back against a wall. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Just to talk, you were out for two days. I was starting to wonder i-" He groaned in pain, as a tremor shook him. I wrapped a blanket around him remembering these tremors all to well. With one final sigh, I left the room.

Heading to the training yard, getting ready for my worse fear yet. Going back into the Labyrinth. I truly was suspended.

* * *

**Annnnnddddd done! Haha. :3 I am going to end it here...and...never update again. x] Just kidding, I love this story to much. Please try to answer my poll on my profile. D: Pwease? :3**

Until next time...

~Marilee~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I am updating this occasionally, from school. *cough because I'm awesome cough* So here it is updated. :D**

* * *

**Abandoned...again.**

I walked into a small room, my true mother, Artemis, was there. She said she was going to claim me at this moment, finally I would have one of my parents. But then she shocked me with these exact words. "I am leaving, never going to claim you, and go to Vegas to party with the Party Centaurs." My jaw dropped.

"You no good lying!" I let out a flurry of not very nice things in her face. She was making me an orphan again! ABANDONED AGAIN!

I stumbled out of the room, what had just happened? Shutting my eyes, I whispered quietly to myself. "I don't understand this, why would she straight up lied to me?" I refused to let the tears spill out of my eyes. My mother is a fool. My father is probably dead. What could get any worse?  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes smoldered. Luke and a stupid Emposia, side by side, my hand drifted to my necklace. I could kill her, but I will not stoop to that level. Fine, if Luke is done with me, then I am done with him!

I stalked over to the side of the ship, my mother had been captured earlier that year, saving me. Atlas had disguised Annabeth to look like me. Val appears in the mist from the ocean. An Iris-message. "What do you want?" I hissed, my eyes liked chipped ice.

"To know if you're okay dear. We may be apart, but I can contact you whenever I like." Val replied obviously annoyed with my actions. Oh did I forget to tell you? Yeah, Silena from camp wasn't the spy. I was, she is just covering for me. To bad that Val found out, I was getting pretty good at keeping it a secret. My mother is apparently disgusted with my attitude and refuses to even let Apollo, her twin, 'claim' me. I am a foresaken child for all she cares. For all I care? Hmph, absolutely nothing. Theres your answer.

"You're not my mother." I sneered, my eyes flashing with arrogance. Val screamed at me and then left. I burst into a laughing fit. Everyone was a fool for my lies. I will never even get them to know the truth. This gives me an idea. Rushing to the onboard stables, I unlatch Lightning Shine, and hitch her up. "Time for a joyride!" I yelled, and hopped on her. We flew off and into the billowing clouds.

* * *

**I'll try to keep updating it, but school is a pain. D:**

**~Marilee**


End file.
